


Scruffy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Scruffy

Clint was taking a walk with Lucky.

He sat down on a park bench reading a book.

Lucky was wandering around the park.

Soon it was time to go.

Clint whistled for Lucky.

Lucky came walking towards him.

But he wasn't alone.

A small grey puppy came following Lucky.

Clint instantly knew Lucky had adopted the small dog.

Clint picked up the small dog who licked his cheek.

The puppy was named Scruffy, since he had a dense scruff.

Lucky was glad to have a companion.

Scruffy became his little brother.


End file.
